gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
UNFE-DAG/G1 Dardanelles Gundam
One of the innovated mobile suits to ever set foot onto the spoils of future war. Dardanelles Gundam the classical reforms from the very existence of mobile suits. Technology and Combat Characteristics Armaments *12x Beam Court Daggers :Rack-stored handled device stored within the armored compartments. Dardanelles default and only close quarter physical weapon in a shape of a dagger length beam although each device contains their own standalone energy capacitors making the weapon itself limited in operation, particularly when more output is required in order to match a certain degree of strength. Due to its short operation the Gundam is armed with 12 Beam Court Daggers in case of multiple usage. *PAMS (P''urging'' A''rmour M'icro-''missile'' '''System) :The PAMS is a mixture of missile launcher and armor module thus can be attached to any module free surface of mobile suits and ship vessels. They are used as an additional armor (varies) and can purge the concealment armor-shaped circle thus allows the usage of Micro Missiles. This weapon of a armor is only available to SOLO. :Dardanelles is equipped with PAMS mounted on the upper and lower torso, shoulder and calf. :Just before the events of Operation Dardanelles II takes place, the PAMS equipped onto the Dardanelles armor structure had been upgraded with additional armor components by utilizing a 14mm thickness of Depleted Uranium due to its high density. *'Ultra-lite' "Double-Tap" Dardanelles Gun II *2x Elektrik Kalkan Optional Rifleman Arms *3x Gauss Rifle Cannon ; :Ferrous Nickel-Iron SLUG ; :Uranium Piercing SLUG ; :Tungsten Blunt SLUG SIEGE Armament Pelagic Hunter *12x al-Rammah : Systems and Features *N.A.C.A.S. ('N'avigation-and.'A'im.'C'alculation.'A'ssist.'S'ystem.) *S.O.S. ('S'tand-alone.'O'perating.'S'ystem) :A stand-alone operating system which allows individual-start up operation for anti-theft security measurements. The biggest feature on-board is the ability to gather combat data from the current situation assessing both mobile suit characteristics and its systems allowing aid for the pilot providing acceptable information these includes weaknesses. Although the fastest way of acquiring data is to beat enemy mobile suits in electronic warfare. :In addition various of module slots for various types of SOS-Boards; CR, EE, SE, can be used to further enhance the performance effectiveness of the system as well as maximizing the N.A.C.A.S. aiming and calculation predication for high-precision targeting. History Fate Shortly after the end of Operation Dardanelles II, the mobile suit eventually was abandonment badly damage and most parts are unusable leaving the machine floating empty in space. Later whats left of it was recovered by SOLO (upon the request of Askari who later joined the organization), using the base engineers would then begin to heavily reconstruct a new structure from scratch. By this Dardanelles left two legacy developments: The Sultan Gundam and the limited mass production Dardanelles II-J. Dardanelle's original chassis slowly reworking and repairing whilst strictly locked-dumped or stored within the deepest parts of an ocean. One Last Time Trivia *Dardanelles is the only Gundam that had undergone several maintenance and changes compared to all mobile suits on Infinity Century *Originally the Aluminum was kept due to pilots obsession with the material.